


Choke on Tears

by KASYD



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Regret, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KASYD/pseuds/KASYD
Summary: Will never thought that a simple fight could lead to something so horrendous."Nico." He gasped as his eyes watered.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Choke on Tears

“No! I do what I want!" Nico yelled. 

He and Will had been having some relationship issues recently but this was the last straw. 

"I wish you weren’t so closed off all the time!" Will shouted has he held Nico's shaking shoulders, “It breaks my heart to see you push people away!" 

"I get to push whoever I want away Will!" Nico responded, ripping himself from Will's grasp.

"Stop! It just hurts when you don't let me in!" Will cried desperately, tears slipped down his clenched jaw. 

"I don't have to let anyone in!" Nico yelled as he began to storm away.

"Don't you dare leave me!" Will hollered after him, running to catch him.

"No stop! You're not leaving!" Will boomed as he grabbed Nico's quaking wrist.

"Yes I am Will!" Nico cried out as he tore his arm from Will's hands again, bloody fingernail scratches showed up on Nico's removed wrist.

"If you leave than I'm breaking up with you!" Will yelled desperately, trying to keep Nico from leaving.

"Fine." Nico snarled as he turned his back on his lover once again.

Will's eyes flooded with tears, he hadn't meant it.

"Nico!" He sobbed as he ran after Nico's furious form, "I'm sorry!"

Just as he was about to reach Nico the ground split beneath his feet.


End file.
